Harta di ujung pelangi
by Setsura
Summary: Ch3. Sosok yang terakhir dia lihat adalah sosok Aomine yang menjulurkan tangan padanya, dan sosok Kasamatsu yang berusaha mencegah Aomine dari bertindak lebih jauh dari itu… Lalu dunia menjadi gelap dalam seketika… Hanya teriakan namanya yang memekikkan telinga yang dapat dia dengar. Pairing utamanya KagaKise. Akan mengikuti alur utama dari KnB.
1. Permulaan dari sebuah akhir

Disclaimer : Fujimaki owns Kurobasu.

Skenario ada di Meiji period, tapi fleksibel /ditimpuk sendal.

Pairing utama adalah Kagakise tapi side pairingnya banyak /dilempar bom.

Wakizashi: Pisau/Pedang kecil

Author udah lama ga buat story jadi kalau ada salah kata atau pengucapan atau typo atau sesuatu yang ga jelas mohon diberitahu supaya bisa author koreksi, terima kasih sebelumnya dan terakhir, Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

Ucapkan matahariku, puisi tentang hidupku  
Tentangku yang tak mampu menaklukkan waktu.

~Matahariku by Agnes Monica~

.

.

.

Sebilah mata pisau yang tajam dan terasah berada tepat di depan lehernya, dari bola matanya yang jernih berwarna merah maroon tercermin sesosok orang yang memiliki paras cantik serta senyuman yang menawan yang berada dalam pelukannya. Dengan cepat, pria bermata merah itu menghunuskan pedang samurai dari sarung yang berada pada ikat pinggangnya dan menebaskan pedang samurai itu. Dia berhasil menghalau pria berambut keemasan yang masih menggengam _wakizashi_ itu sampai keluar ruangan.

Nafas pria berambut merah dengan tubuh yang atletis itu terhenti seketika saat melihat pemadangan di depannya, separuh kimono pria cantik di depannya itu jatuh terkulai pada lengannya, memperlihatkan leher, bahu, dan lengan yang sempurna berwarna putih pucat yang diterpa oleh sinar rembulan. Pemandangan itu hampir menyerupai sebuah lukisan yang teramat indah.

Bilah pisau dan pedang mereka masing - masing terarah pada tubuh yang lainnya. Pria berambut merah itu menyeringai seperti sangat menikmati hal ini. Laki - laki yang berada di depannya ini membuatnya tertantang dan bergairah. Darah di dalam pembuluhnya terasa mendidih, sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendapatkan lawan yang seimbang semenjak dia datang ke kerajaan Seirin. Seperti seekor harimau buas, pria berambut merah yang tampan itu mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga ke arah musuhnya, sementara pria itu berusaha menangkis sembari menghindar dari serangannya.

Ketika pria dengan paras yang elok itu ganti menyerang, dia menyerang dengan gerakan yang persis sama dengannya. Seringai pria dengan mata berwarna merah yang tajam itu semakin lebar, dia sangat menikmati pertarungan ini.

"Hei, pria cantik, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya sambil membalikkan keadaan,

"Berbicara ketika bertarung... Kau punya nyali yang hebat!" Balas sang rupawan sambil tersenyum sewaktu menahan serangan pria berambut merah yang menghantam pisau kecilnya berkali - kali itu. Di halaman yang sepi itu hanya terdengar bunyi besi yang beradu, mereka bertarung dengan sangat seru sampai lupa waktu. Akhirnya pedang pria berambut merah itu terhempas dari tangannya karena keringat.

Pada saat itu juga terdengar suara yang diteriakkan dari kejauhan,

"Kagami kun!"

Sebilah pedang samurai dilemparkan ke arahnya, dia langsung menghunuskan pedang itu dan membalikkan keadaan. Bagian belakang tubuh pria berparas cantik itu menyentuh tanah yang dingin saat pria bernama 'Kagami' itu tiba - tiba mendorong dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah sementara tangannya berada tepat di sebelah kiri leher pria beambut keemasan itu, tangannya yang lain memegang pedang yang menancap di sebelah kanan pipi pria cantik itu. Posisi Kagami saat itu berada tepat diatasnya, dia menutup segala jalan keluar yang ada.

"Bunuh aku." Ucapnya sambil menatap tajam pada Kagami,

"Bodoh, aku hanya ingin mengalahkanmu, bukan membunuhmu." Kagami beranjak berdiri, dia melepaskan selembar yukata yang dia pakai sebagai penghangat dan melemparkannya kepada pria yang masih terbaring itu,

"Kagami!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari kejauhan,

"Pelatih?"

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini! Pasukan dari kerajaan Touo sedang mengarah kemari!" Sesosok gadis muda yang manis dengan rambut cokelat yang pendek mulai tampak,

"Apa?!"

"Kita masih belum kuat untuk melawan mereka, dan Kiyoshi masih terluka. Mundur adalah satu - satunya pilihan!"

"Tsk. Hei, kau juga..." Saat Kagami menoleh kesamping, pria yang sampai tadi terbaring di situ sudah menghilang. Kagami membungkuk dan mengambil yukatanya yang terabaikan di tanah, saat itu angin berhembus dengan halus. Aroma manis dari tubuh pria itu masih dapat tercium dari pakaiannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya.

.

.

.

Gelapnya malam menyelimuti tempat itu. Penerangan yang minim membuat prajurit kerajaan Touo bergerak dengan hati - hati dengan pemimpin mereka di depan.

"Sudah lama ya, Aominecchi."

Dari dalam kegelapan muncul seseorang yang berambut pirang dan bermata emas, parasnya sangat mencolok. Bentuk wajahnya yang oval dan feminim ditambah dengan bulu matanya yang lentik dan panjang hampir membuat mereka menyangka kalau dia itu perempuan. Hanya saja, tubuhnya yang atletis dan setengah kimono yang terbuka memperjelas bahwa dia adalah laki - laki. Para prajurit kerajaan Touo terperangah dan sebagian dari mereka meneguk ludah mereka sendiri saat melihat kecantikan yang dimiliki pria itu, bagaimana tidak? Gadis - gadis pasti rela berbuat apa saja untuk mendapatkan kulit yang terlihat putih seperti mutiara nan mulus itu.

"Kiseeee!" Dengan seringai khas tirannya, pemimpin mereka yang berkulit cokelat itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan berbahaya. Rambutnya yang cepak berwarna biru tua dan wajahnya sangat menyerupai wajah seorang tiran.

Dengan kecepatan yang hampir tak terlihat mata, dia menyerang pria yang dia panggil 'Kise' itu seakan dia sedang haus darah. Pedang samurai miliknya bertemu dengan _wakizashi_ milik Kise dan mereka saling berhadap - hadapan,

"Ah? Kemana pedangmu yang biasanya, Kise? Menyedihkan sekali kau berpergian dengan pedang macam ini."

"...Bukan...Urusanmu…!" Kise memantulkan pedang milik Aomine dan menyerangnya balik, Aomine menghindari serangannya dan menebaskan pedang miliknya ke arah leher Kise. Dia berhenti tepat beberapa mili di samping lehernya,

"Lemah."

"Belum!" Kise membalas serangannya dan meloncat kebelakang, dia bergerak cepat untuk mentackle kaki pemuda berkulit cokelat di depannya, Aomine hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja refleksnya tidak sebagus itu. Saat Aomine lengah karena terfokus pada kakinya, Kise balas menebaskan _wakizashi_ miliknya ke arah Aomine dan dia berhasil membuat seorang Aomine Daiki, petarung terkuat dari kerajaan Touo terluka.

"Aku sudah bukan aku yang mengagumimu." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang sedih dan kecewa, Aomine membelalakkan matanya melihat ekspresi kekecewaan Kise dan rasa marah yang luar biasa mulai muncul dari dalam dirinya. Dia mulai menyerang Kise dengan seluruh tenaganya, pertarungan yang sangat sengit tidak terelakkan dengan Aomine yang melayangkan serangannya pada Kise dan Kise yang membalas dengan serangan yang sama persis, akan tetapi akhirnya Aomine melancarkan serangan yang berhasil mematahkan _wakizashi_ milik Kise.

"Kau kalah kali ini karena selalu mengandalkan orang lain untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapanmu."

Kise membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis,

"Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu padaku, kekalahanku kali ini adalah karena aku masih belum cukup kuat."

Pria itu menyarungkan pedangnya dan berkata pada prajuritnya,

"Bawa dia. Dia hasil jarahan kita kali ini."

Prajurit Touo bersorak sorai, mereka memikirkan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan kepada pria cantik itu akan tetapi tatapan dan aura pembunuh yang dikeluarkan pemimpin mereka membuat mereka diam seketika,

"Dengar baik - baik. Apabila ada yang menyentuhnya seujung jaripun… Dia akan mati di tanganku."

"Tunggu!" Di hadapan para prajurit Touo muncul pasukan lain, dengan mengenakan pakaian militer berwarna biru laut. Bendera mereka bertuliskan 'Kaijou'.

"T-tuan, m-mereka adalah pasukan elit Kerajaan Kaijou d-dan di belakang mereka ada para prajurit legendaris dari Kerajaan Shutoku!"

"Tsk." Decak Aomine, dia tidak suka para pasukan itu, selain kuat, mereka adalah sekutu dari kerajaan Seirin.

"Tinggalkan tempat ini dengan segera!" Teriak seorang pria berambut hitam yang merupakan pemimpin pasukan Kaijou,

"Hahh..." Aomine menghela nafas, dia bosan, lagipula kalau dikeroyok begini, dia tidak mungkin bisa menang. Pria berkulit gelap itu menyuruh para prajuritnya untuk meninggalkan harta benda mereka sambil berlalu.

"Oi!" Seseorang menghentikan mereka ketika mereka beranjak pergi. Seorang pria berambut merah berdiri dengan menghalangi jalur mereka, Kise mengenal pria itu, dia adalah-

"Serahkan dia juga."

"Hah? Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, lagipula kenapa aku harus menuruti kata - katamu?" Jawabnya dengan ketus sambil memegang lengan Kise,

"Dia sudah berusaha untuk membunuhku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

Aomine hanya tertawa mendengarnya, setelah itu dia tersenyum sinis,

"Biar kuberitahu, dulu terdapat enam prajurit yang merupakan orang - orang terkuat dan terhebat dari seluruh kerajaan. Mereka mendirikan satu kerajaan yang bernama kerajaan Teiko, meskipun sekarang kerajaan itu sudah terpecah. Akashi Seijuuro dari Rakuzan, Kuroko Tetsuya dari Seirin, Midorima Shintaro dari Shutoku, Murasakibara Atsushi dari Yosen dan aku sendiri, yang terakhir adalah… Kise Ryouta. Hanya orang ini yang masih terikat pada Teiko. Aku yakin pekerjaannya kali inipun berasal dari sang penguasa Teiko dulu, Akashi Seijuuro."

"Kise kun..." Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda maju ke depan, "Aomine kun, aku juga ingin kau melepaskannya."

"Melepaskan orang yang hampir membunuh perwira terbaik Seirin, Tetsu? Hah!" Aomine mendengus ketika dia mendengar permintaan mantan partnernya,

"Lepaskan dia, kami yang akan bertanggung jawab atasnya." Tegas pemimpin Kaijou,

"Kasamatsu, apa kau yakin?" Ujar salah satu temannya yang berambut cokelat,

"Ya." Jawabnya lagi tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Oi, oi, yang benar saja." Genggaman pria berkulit gelap itu pada pemuda di sampingnya semakin kencang sampai pria berambut pirang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan dia, Aomine, kau tidak punya pilihan lain kali ini." Ucap seorang pria berambut hijau dari Shutoku.

"Cih..." Aomine mendorong Kise jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kagami, matanya menyorot pria berambut merah itu dengan marah,

"Suatu saat aku akan mengambilnya kembali, camkan itu."

.

.

.

Kagami sudah mendengar penjelasan mengenai Kise dari Kuroko juga alasan Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kerajaan Teiko. Kuroko tidak menyangka kalau Kise masih disana dan mengharapkan dia dan temannya yang lain akan kembali. Kagami menatap wajah polos Kise yang sedang tertidur karena kelelahan, dokter mengatakan kalau ternyata beberapa tulang rusuknya retak dan dia butuh istirahat total selama beberapa bulan. Pemimpin kerajaan Kaijou sudah memutuskan untuk memasukkan dan mendidik Kise di bawah pimpinannya, dia bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab penuh atas Kise setelah dia sadar. Kagami tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya meminta agar Kise dilepaskan saat itu tapi jujur saja pria berambut pirang yang terbaring di depannya ini menarik perhatiannya. Dia ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagipula kemampuannya juga pasti akan memberikan kontribusi yang baik untuk Kaijou dan Seirin. Kagami meletakkan tangannya di kepala Kise, rambutnya terasa halus dan lembut, Kagami tersenyum,

"Cepat bangun, _ikemen kun_"

.

.

.

Perlahan Kise mulai membuka matanya, di depannya samar - samar tampak seorang pria berambut merah yang tangannya berada di sela - sela rambutnya. Dengan sigap dia segera menepis tangannya dan bergerak cepat untuk mengalahkan siapapun itu. Bagian rusuknya sakit bukan main saat dia memegang leher orang itu dan menjatuhkannya ke atas tatami, akibatnya genggamannya melemah akan tetapi orang itu tetap diam dan tidak melawan. Setelah pandangannya mulai terfokus, dia sadar bahwa dia kenal dengan pria di bawahnya ini,

"Kau..."

"Kembali ke kasur, kau masih belum boleh bangun." Ucapnya dengan santai dan lembut, dia tahu kalau dia melawan pasti Kise akan tambah melawan dan itu berarti dia akan semakin banyak bergerak yang akan mengakibatkan tulangnya semakin retak atau bahkan bisa sampai patah.

"Kise kun, turuti kata - katanya, itu yang terbaik untukmu." Suara yang halus dan lembut tedengar dari luar pintu yang terbuka, tampak sosok seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dengan mata yang jernih seperti langit yang cerah,

"Kurokocchi... Aku... harus kembali..." Kise berusaha berdiri meskipun untuk bernafaspun baginya sudah sangat sulit, tangannya menggenggam kain kimono di dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Kemana kau akan kembali?" Suara yang tegas kembali terdengar dari pria itu,

"Teiko..." Kagami terus memperhatikan arah pembicaraan mereka berdua,

"Teiko sudah hancur setahun lalu." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi meskipun wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi,

"Masih belum!" Tangan Kise mencengkram kain kimononya dengan kencang,

"Sadarlah, Kise kun kerajaan Teiko tidak akan pernah ada lagi."

Tanpa dia sadari, Kise menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya,

"Dan Akashi kun sekarang adalah Raja dari Rakuzan, dia bukan lagi orang yang sama seperti Akashi kun yang dulu memimpin Teiko. Kita sudah berubah, Kise kun, aku yakin kau sendiri sebenarnya sudah mengetahui hal itu. Era keemasan Teiko sudah berakhir."

Perlahan, butiran air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pipi Kise, jatuh membasahi tatami. Tubuhnya memang sakit, tapi rasa sakit dan sedih pada dadanya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Teiko, kerajaan pertama yang menyambutnya dengan baik, kerajaan yang membutuhkan kemampuannya, kerajaan dimana teman - teman yang ia sayangi berada, sudah hancur. Dia sudah lama tahu itu, saat Kuroko dan yang lain perlahan menjauh darinya sampai akhirnya mereka meninggalkan kerajaan itu dan dirinya. Tapi...

"Oi." Suara yang dilayangkan oleh Kagami yang beranjak berdiri sambil memegang tengkuknya memecah keheningan pada ruangan itu. Dia berjalan ke arah Kise dan mengangkatnya dengan mudah dan perlahan, kemudian dia meletakkan tubuhnya pada pundaknya seperti barang bawaan,

"Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang Teiko atau apalah itu tapi..." Dia meletakkan pria berambut pirang itu pada kasurnya,

"Toh kau masih bisa bertemu dengan mereka." Pria itu menatap Kise yang terbaring dengan tajam, entah kenapa kata - kata itu seperti membuat Kise sadar akan sesuatu, matanya yang basah terlihat terkejut.

"Benar, Kise kun, bukankah kita masih bisa berbicara seperti ini?" Kuroko tersenyum simpul, senyumnya benar - benar kecil sampai hampir tidak terlihat.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Lagipula Kaijou sudah memutuskan untuk menerimamu." Kagami meletakkan dagunya pada telapak tangan kanannya,

Dengan suara yang lirih, Kise bertanya padanya,

"...Siapa..."

"Ha?"

"...Namamu."

"Taiga, Kagami Taiga."

"Kagamicchi."

Kise melingkarkan tangannya pada tengkuk milik Kagami dan menariknya sampai bibir merahnya bersentuhan dengan pipi milik Kagami. Kagami terlihat kaget dan pikirannya langsung kosong dalam seketika, matanya melebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ketika pegangannya dilepas, dia melihat wajah Kise yang memerah,

"P-permintaan maaf d-dan terima kasih..." Kise mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, sementara wajahnya berwarna merah semerah - merahnya. Saking manisnya, Kagami hampir mengadukan kepalanya dengan lantai supaya pikirannya tidak lari ke mana - mana dan untungnya, aura membunuh eh gelap datang dari arah Kuroko yang saat itu matanya terlihat menyeramkan meskipun tanpa ekspresi.

" Kagami. kun..."

.

.

.

FIN?

TBC?

* * *

.

.

.

A/N : Dari gelap ke terang itu rasanya... Ah sudahlah... Author tiba - tiba didatengin si ilham untuk buat cerita macam ini dan seperti biasa di akhir cerita author masih ga tau apakah ini bakal dilanjutin atau ga /dilempar pake 3 fic yang masih gantung.

Mohon reviewnya dari suhu - suhu sekalian...

Dan terakhir, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fic ini~ m(^ ^)m


	2. Sebelum cahaya pt1

Disclaimer : Fujimaki owns Kurobasu.

Skenario ada di Meiji period, tapi fleksibel /ditimpuk sendal.

Pairing utama adalah Kagakise tapi side pairingnya banyak /dilempar bom.

Cuma update pendek untuk menunjukkan kalau Author masih hidup lol, Enjoy!

Music credit : Letto - Sebelum Cahaya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ingatkan engkau kepada**  
**Angin yang berhembus mesra**  
**Yang 'kan membelai mu, cinta...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Apa ini?"

Di depan para prajurit kerajaan Seirin yang memakai hakama berwarna hitam kemerahan dan keikogi berwarna putih untuk latihan kendo, terlihat Kise dan Kagami yang sedang seru bertanding satu sama lain dalam kendo, mereka tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya sampai hampir seluruh ruangan berantakan,

"Dua orang itu sudah seperti itu sejak satu jam yang lalu." Ujar pria berambut biru muda dengan santai sambil meminum teh dengan tenang di pojok ruangan dojo itu. Merekapun berbalik arah karena tidak mau terlibat dengan orang - orang yang stamina dan kekuatannya seperti monster itu. Tidak lama kemudian, sebilah pedang kayu melayang dan membentur dinding kayu dengan keras, rupanya tenaga monster Kagami berhasil mengungguli kelincahan Kise kali ini, dia langsung memegang kerah keikogi hitam kebiruan yang dipakai Kise dan memojokkan Kise ke tembok. Hanya deru nafas mereka yang membara dapat terdengar di ruangan itu.

Keringat mengalir membasahi pipi dan leher Kise dan itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Tingkat adrenalin yang masih tinggi dalam tubuh Kagami membuatnya tidak berpikir panjang, dia ingin mengklaim orang ini sebagai miliknya. Dia menarik eri dari keikogi milik Kise dengan tujuan mengklaim bibirnya yang merah merona tapi dia lupa kalau masih ada Kuroko dalam ruangan itu. Alhasil sebilah kunai tertancap tepat 1 mili di depan mulutnya.

"Cukup sampai di situ."

"Kise! Ayo pulang!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, beberapa sosok pemuda dengan hakama berwarna biru tua dan keikogi yang sama seperti Kise muncul di hadapan mereka, mereka adalah para petinggi kerajaan Kaijou.

"Ehh, tapi aku masih ingin latihan!" Dengan wajah cemberut yang unik, dia memprotes pria berambut hitam di hadapannya, pemuda itu hanya memukul bagian belakang kepala Kise dengan telapak tangannya dan berkata,

"Bodoh, kebanyakan berlatih malah tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu!"

Pria itu berbalik, tatapannya tetuju pada Kuroko dan Kagami,

"Terima kasih karena telah menjadi lawan main si bodoh ini. Mohon bantuannya untuk besok juga."

"Osu!"

"Kagamicchi, lihat saja, besok aku yang akan menang!" Ujar Kise dengan senyuman menggoda di wajahnya yang cerah,

"Ha? Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu!" Balas Kagami dengan wajah yang tersenyum nakal, sebilah kipas melayang tepat mengenai tengkuk Kagami,

"Aduh, duh! Kuroko, apa - apaan sih?!"

"Maaf, entah kenapa tanganku tiba - tiba bergerak sendiri." Ujarnya datar,

"Sampai besok, Kurokocchi!"

"Sampai besok, Kise kun." Ujarnya sambil sedikit tersenyum simpul sambil melepas kepergian salah satu mantan partnernya di masa lalu itu.

Kise terlihat sudah mulai terbiasa untuk hidup bersama dengan orang - orang dari Kerajaan Kaijou, mungkin dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya, tapi dia sudah sedikit berubah. Sikap arogan dan angkuhnya sudah mulai berkurang dan dia sudah belajar untuk menghormati seniornya di sana, terlebih lagi dia terlihat bahagia bersama mereka. Kuroko menengadah ke langit, memperhatikan langit yang cerah tanpa awan. Mungkin dengan begini, temannya itu akan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik daripada hidup dalam sangkar yang terbuat dari emas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ingatkan engkau kepada,**  
**Embun pagi bersahaja,**  
**Yang menemani mu,**  
**Sebelum cahaya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa katamu?" Seorang pria berambut merah darah dan iris mata yang berbeda warna mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan shogi menuju ke arah seorang pria dengan rambut hitam seleher dan mata berwarna hitam kelam yang bersinar. Pria itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu dorong yang sengaja tidak ditutup untuk memperlihatkan taman indah yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai bunga yang sedang mekar dengan indahnya,

"Anak emasmu ditawan." Ujarnya sambil duduk dengan santai di depan pintu,

"Apa yang mereka minta sebagai tebusan?" Pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan sebuah bidak shogi pada papannya,

"Belum ada, kelihatannya mereka tertarik padanya, lagipula di sana ada mantan anggotamu kan? Bisa saja mereka merekrutnya untuk melawan kita."

Pria berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum sinis ketika dia mendengar kata - kata perwira kerajaannya yang bernama Mibuchi Reo itu,

"Ryouta? Melawanku? Kita sudah tahu siapa yang akan menang, itu akan mempermudah untuk menariknya kembali..."

"Sei chan, kau terlalu memanjakannya." Mibuchi mendesah, dari dulu Akashi selalu menganak emaskan anak itu, yah memang dia sudah memberikan banyak kontribusi untuk mereka tapi dari dulu pria di depannya yang bernama Akashi Seijuro itu selalu teramat over protective padanya.

Wajar kan? Kise memiliki raut wajah yang sangat cantik dan elegan, Kimono - kimono dengan bahan sutera terbaik yang diberikan dari Akashi padanya selalu melekat dengan indah di tubuhnya. Dia dapat mempesona para bangsawan dan dengan mudahnya menjadikan mereka sebagai kaki tangan Akashi, tentu saja apabila mereka menyentuh 'Ryouta' miliknya seujung jaripun, Akashi tidak segan - segan melayangkan hukuman pada mereka.

"Reo." Suara pemimpinnya yang jernih menyadarkan pria berambut hitam yang terlihat feminim itu dari lamunannya,

"Kudengar kemarin Touo harus mundur karena diserang para sekutu dari Kerajaan Seirin?" Lanjutnya lagi. Mibuchi hanya menganguk sambil mendesah lagi, dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan pergi,

"Ada baiknya kita memberikan bantuan kepada sekutu kita sendiri yang sedang kesusahan." Akashi tersenyum simpul,

"Persiapkan pasukan, beritahu Kerajaan Touo kalau kita akan mengadakan serangan mendadak ke Kerajaan Shuutoku."

Mengingat sifat Aomine yang terobsesi pada Kise, mereka pasti akan langsung mengarah ke Kaijou. Setelah itu, pria berambut biru gelap itu pasti akan menjadikannya sebagai tawanan dan Imayoshi tidak mungkin akan menolak tawaran Akashi untuk menukar Kise dengan tanah yang strategis untuk perdagangan di daerah utara Touo yang masih merupakan milik Rakuzan saat ini. Seringai yang menawan terukir pada wajah Raja muda Rakuzan itu,

"Ke manapun kau pergi, daerah itu masih berada dalam jangkauanku, Ryouta..."

Dia meletakkan bidaknya pada papan shogi sambil berkata,

"O te."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Udah lama ga nulis Akakise hahaha /ketawa miris... Chapter selanjutnya : Shuutoku vs Rakuzan dan sekalian sebelumnya jeng jeng jeng~ Kaijou vs Touo Muhahaha angst /ditembak. Maaf, Author OD karena pengumuman duet Kagakise.

Keikogi : Bagian atas dari baju untuk latihan kendo.

Eri : Bagian kerah dari baju untuk latihan kendo.

nb : Terimakasih LolyGothica yang udah berbaik hati kasih tahu kalau hakama itu cuma bagian bawah! ;v;

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fic ini~ m(^ ^)m


	3. Sebelum cahaya pt2

Disclaimer : Fujimaki owns Kurobasu.

Music credit : Letto - Sebelum Cahaya.

Ini chapter yang lumayan panjang dan akan terfokus pada Aomine karena ini Touo vs Kaijou. Enjoy!

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ku teringat hati,_**

**_Yang bertabur mimpi,_**

**_Kemana kau pergi ,cinta…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Pada sebuah taman dari rumah megah yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik tampak seorang pria berambut biru laut dengan kulit yang terbakar matahari sedang membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari sumur berkali - kali, keikoginya terbuka dan dibiarkan saja jatuh terkulai di pinggangnya sehingga menampilkan bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis sekaligus tegap dengan bahu yang bidang dan lengan yang berotot. Kata - kata Kise sewaktu mereka terakhir bertemu tetap terngiang - ngiang di telinganya sampai sekarang,

_"Aku sudah bukan aku yang mengagumimu."_

Dia ingat sekali akan masa - masa yang telah dia buang, masa - masa yang seharusnya menjadi yang terindah dalam hidupnya telah menjadi masa yang paling dia benci. Semuanya tampak kelabu dan tidak berarti… Kecuali Kise. Anak itu selalu mengikutinya ke mana - mana dan selalu menagih janjinya untuk bertanding dengannya, dia sangat berisik dan hiperaktif. Akan tetapi hanya dia yang tidak terkontaminasi dengan zaman kelam era Teiko.

Sebagian besar dari mereka menjadi membenci atau kecewa pada seni berpedang sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari Kerajaan Teiko. Hanya saja setelah keluar dari kerajaan Teiko-pun, hanya seni berpedang itu yang menjadi pegangan mereka untuk terus berlangsung hidup. Di satu sisi mereka ingin meninggalkannya tapi di sisi lain mereka tidak dapat lepas darinya.

Kise berbeda, dia tidak pernah membenci ilmu berpedang dan dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencoba menjadi lebih baik meskipun dia tahu kalau dia tidak bisa mengungguli bakat Aomine sewaktu di Teiko. Baginya pemuda berambut pirang itu merupakan satu - satunya pengikat dirinya ke masa lalu, ia merupakan sesuatu yang tidak dia benci dan dia jaga baik - baik. Bahkan perwira Teiko yang lainnyapun pasti begitu, mereka tidak sanggup menodai sang matahari terbit dengan kekelaman dunia ini. Tetapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda…

Dia telah berubah semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, apa - apaan itu, Kise? Apa kau sudah menjadi begitu lemah sampai - sampai harus dilindungi orang lain? Apa kau butuh dilindungi orang? Sejak kapan? Apa karena pria berambut merah itu? Apa pria berambut merah itu yang merubahmu?

Aomine berdecak kesal, dia tidak suka pada pria berambut merah itu, apalagi jelas - jelas dia lebih lemah darinya, mana bisa dia membuat Kise yang menyukai tantangan takluk padanya.

"Dai chan."

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda dengan Kimono bergambar bunga sakura yang indah muncul dari balik pintu rumahnya yang bergeser, Aomine menyeka wajahnya dengan tangan tanpa melihat ke arah datangnya suara itu.

"Apa kau sudah tahu? Akashi kun mengirimkan surat… Mereka berniat membantu kita… Dengan menyerang Kerajaan... Shuutoku..." Ucapnya dengan hati - hati,

"Satsuki." Aomine berkata sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya yang masih basah,

"Ya?"

"Persiapkan pasukan. Kita akan menyerang Kerajaan Kaijou." Hatinya terbakar, dia tidak akan membiarkannya lolos kali ini.

"Tapi Dai chan, di sana ada..."

"Sudah tahu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Satsuki." Aomine menatapnya dengan tajam sehingga ia sukses membungkam teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Aku akan menghancurkan semua yang dia miliki."

Sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat serius akan hal itu. Entah apa yang telah Kise perbuat sampai Aomine dipenuhi kemarahan seperti ini, pikir seorang Momoi Satsuki. Gadis cantik itu hanya bisa terdiam, dia menggeser pintu itu perlahan untuk menutupnya, saat ini dia hanya bisa berada di sisi teman masa kecilnya itu agar dia jangan sampai keluar jalur terlalu jauh sampai tidak bisa kembali lagi…

_._

_._

_._

_"Aominecchi, Aominecchi, sekali lagi!"_

_"Ha? Ini sudah malam tahu, aku ngantuk!"_

_"Sekali lagi saja!"_

_"Dari tadi juga kau bilang begitu!"_

_"Ahh, Aominecchi pelit!"_

_"Hahaha, dasar bodoh, besok kan masih bisa."_

_._

_"Aominecchi memang hebat, ajari aku gerakan itu lain kali!"_

_"Aominecchi!"_

_._

_"Aku sudah bukan aku yang mengagumimu."_

_"Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu padaku, kekalahanku kali ini adalah karena aku masih belum cukup kuat."_

_._

_"Serahkan dia."_

**BRAKKK!**

Terdengar suara yang sangat keras dari dalam dojo milik Touo, Momoi segera bergegas ke sana sambil mengangkat kain kimononya agar dia tidak tersandung, di sana sekarang hanya ada Aomine...

"Dai chan, apa yang..." Mata indah berwarna merah jambu milik momoi terbelalak menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depannya, sebilah tonggak kayu yang dibungkus jerami untuk latihan telah patah dan di tangan Aomine terdapat sebilah pedang kayu yang juga telah rusak sedangkan di lantai kayu dojonya terdapat separuh bagian yang hilang dari tonggak kayu tersebut serta bilah pedang yang patah tidak jauh darinya, bukti bahwa Aomine mengayunkannya dengan sangat kuat sampai menghancurkan keduanya.

Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Aomine memanggilnya,

"Satsuki."

Kedua iris mata gadis cantik itu langsung ditujukan pada sosok pemilik suara berat dan berkharisma itu,

"Apa para prajurit sudah siap?" Keringat mengalir di pipi pria yang dijuluki sebagai prajurit terkuat itu.

"Ah… Ya..."

"Katakan pada mereka, jangan ada yang berani menyentuh Kise. Dia buruanku."

Pria berambut biru tua itu mengeraskan genggamannya pada pedang kayu di tangannya lalu melemparkan pedang kayunya yang rusak ke lantai.

_"Dia buruanku."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Perjalanan sunyi,_**

**_Engkau tempuh sendiri,_**

**_Kuatkanlah hati, cinta..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Seekor burung elang melintas di atas istana kerajaan Seirin, ia mendarat tepat di tangan seorang pemuda berambut biru muda. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil secarik kertas yang disematkan pada kaki burung itu, kemudian dia memberikan sepotong daging mentah padanya,

"Kerja yang bagus."

Ia lalu membuka kertas itu perlahan dan pupilnya membesar seketika dia membaca isinya. Dengan segera ia menuju ke dojo tempat para prajurit Seirin dan Kaijou sedang berlatih. Ia mendekati seorang gadis manis yang merupakan sang pelatih di dojo tersebut untuk mengabarkan kabar yang baru saja ia dapatkan padanya,

"Shuutoku diserang."

"Apa!?"

Seluruh kegiatan dalam dojo terhenti seketika,

"Kurokocchi, apa itu benar!?" Teriak Kise dari pojok ruangan, ia tidak percaya kalau kerajaan dimana Midorima tinggal akan diserang oleh kerajaan lain karena mereka selalu melakukan diplomasi untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan kerajaan - kerajaan yang lain.

"Kuroko, bagaimanapun juga untuk candaan itu terlalu..."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Hal itu tertulis dengan jelas di sini, dan ini adalah tulisan tangan dari Midorima kun sendiri." Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada pria berambut pirang di pojok ruangan itu. Menyadari arti tatapan Kuroko yang sesungguhnya, Kise terlihat shock, apa mungkin...

"Akashicchi..." Pria dengan mata berwarna seperti madu yang jernih itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas untuk pergi akan tetapi sesosok tangan yang kuat mencengkram lengannya dengan keras dan mencegahnya untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, tanpa berbalik, Kagami terus memegang lengan Kise,

"Jangan pergi."

"Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." Balas Kise dengan sedikit berbisik,

"Apa kau akan kembali padanya?"

Kise berhenti meronta dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kagami dengan tatapan tidak percaya atas hal yang baru saja dia ucapkan,

"Kise!" Sebuah teriakan dapat terdengar dari arah tempat Kuroko berada,

"Ayo cepat bergegas, kita akan membantu Shuutoku!"

"Senpai...?"

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan sekutu kita diserang begitu saja, apa kau akan ikut dengan kami? Ini pertarungan pertamamu sebagai perwira Kaijou kan?"

Raut wajah Kise tidak berubah tapi hatinya berdegup kencang, apa dia... Gembira...? Senyuman bahagia merekah di bibir merahnya, ia menjawab dengan semangat,

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, terlihat pasukan Kaijou yang sedang menunggang kuda dengan berpakaian militer berwarna biru laut seperti lambang kerajaan mereka sudah berbaris dengan rapi. Mereka tampak sangat gagah dan siap untuk berangkat. Sebelum pergi, Kise menghentikan kudanya dan menoleh pada Kuroko lalu pada Kagami,

"Sampai nanti, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi."

Kagami menatap tajam padanya, seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan,

"Kise."

"Ya?"

"Jangan mati."

"Tidak akan." Ucapnya sambil sedikit bercanda, sewaktu tatapan Kagami semakin tajam padanya, dia hanya tertawa ringan setelah itu dia tersenyum simpul,

"Akan kuusahakan." Lalu diapun pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"_Pelatih, kenapa kita tidak boleh membantu mereka juga?" Seru Kagami pada pelatihnya yang hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada, gadis manis itu mengarahkan jemari tangan kanannya pada keningnya,_

"_Bukannya aku tidak mau, kau lihat sendiri kan kondisi kita saat ini. Kita baru saja kalah beberapa bulan yang lalu, meskipun istana kita tidak sampai direbut, tapi tetap saja kita kekurangan orang dan sumber daya. Lagipula Kaijou adalah kerajaan yang maju dan kuat, aku yakin mereka dan prajurit dari kerajaan Shuutoku pasti bisa mempertahankan istana kerajaan Shuutoku."_

"_Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi! Kalau aku sendiri yang pergi tidak masalah kan!?"_

"_...Kagami, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi ini bukan saatnya. Baru kemarin kita menangkap mata - mata dari kerajaan Yosen, mereka juga dapat menyerang kita sewaktu - waktu seperti Shuutoku."_

_Kagami langsung terdiam seribu bahasa, dia tidak bisa membiarkan temannya dan Kise dalam bahaya tapi dia juga punya kewajiban pada kerajaannya sendiri._

Kagami berdiri sambil memperhatikan sosok para perwira kerajaan Kaijou yang semakin mengecil di kejauhan, dia mengeraskan kepalan tangannya sendiri,

"_Jangan mati, Kise!"_

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, seekor burung elang lagi - lagi berputar di langit istana kerajaan Seirin, Kuroko mengambil surat yang ada di kaki elang itu. Pintu dojo kembali terbuka dengan keras, dia melaporkan apa yang informan mereka beritakan pada sang pelatih sekali lagi,

"...Prajurit kerajaan Touo tiba - tiba muncul di gunung yang dilewati oleh Kaijou. Saat ini mereka sudah terkepung."

Dojo yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan suara pedang beradu menjadi hening dalam seketika, pedang yang diayunkan berhenti begitu saja di udara, tidak pernah bertemu dengan lawannya.

"Touo!? Tidak mungkin mereka berani memajukan pasukan mereka, apa maksud mereka…!?" Pelatih dojo Seirin menggigit kukunya dengan khawatir,

"...Umpan..." Ucap Kuroko dengan tegas, "Aku baru sadar… Ini jelas - jelas perangkap Akashi kun. Pasukan mereka cukup kuat untuk mengatasi Kerajaan Shuutoku sendirian akan tetapi apabila pasukan Shuutoku dibantu oleh Kaijou, mau tidak mau mereka harus memperhitungkan hal itu. Oleh karena itu mereka membutuhkan bantuan pasukan Touo untuk menghalangi pasukan bantuan tersebut sampai ke Shuutoku. Tentu saja tidak ada orang yang mau bertarung dengan pasukan Kaijou apabila pasukan mereka sendiri tidak dalam kondisi prima. Tapi mereka mempunyai Aomine kun."

Mendengar nama itu, pupil mata Kagami langsung membesar, pedang di tangannya ia genggam sekuat tenaga sampai tangannya bergetar, sewaktu ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Kuroko langsung memotongnya,

"Tenang, Kagami kun."

Tanpa dia sadari, alisnya berkerut,

"Apa kau lupa siapa orang yang hampir membunuhmu pada hari pertama dia di sini? Kau tidak pernah menyangka orang berparas menawan itu dapat menggerakkan pedang seperti dia terlahir untuk itu kan? Jangan tertipu, Kagami kun, dia tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan."

"Apa kau pikir dia akan menang dari Aomine?"

"Mungkin tidak." Mata Kagami yang bersinar kemerahan langsung menatap Kuroko dengan tajam,

"Tapi dia bisa selamat."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, sekumpulan prajurit Kaijou terlihat telah dikepung dari berbagai arah oleh pasukan dengan bendera Touo,

"Licik." Bisik sang pemimpin Kaijou sambil terus menahan kuda - kuda mereka,

""Yah… Peran kami di sini adalah sebagai antagonis, sudah sewajarnya." Jawab seorang perwira Touo dengan mata hampir tertutup sambil tersenyum licik,

"Kise! Buka jalan!" Perintahnya pada Kise, pemuda berambut pirang itu membelokkan kudanya dan langsung menerobos ke kepungan musuh, membuat mereka terkejut dan berhamburan ke mana - mana. Dia tidak pernah mengurangi laju kecepatan kudanya sampai ada sebilah pedang dilemparkan tepat ke arahnya, Kise menghindar dengan menengadah hampir 90 derajat ke belakang.

"Kau datang juga, Aominecchi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dengan menawan.

Mereka beradu pedang untuk beberapa saat di atas kuda, ketika pedang mereka bertemu Aomine menyeringai sambil menatap mata Kise yang berbentuk seperti almond,

"Tentu saja. Aku datang untuk menghancurkanmu, Kise."

Kise mementalkan pedang Aomine, berniat untuk mengambil jarak sementara Aomine menyerangnya tanpa belas kasihan. Dia semakin mundur sampai dia menemukan sebuah tempat luas yang cukup untuk mereka berdua bertarung sementara itu pasukan Kaijou sudah dapat mundur sampai tempat yang cukup luas untuk mengatur siasat keluar dari tempat itu. Melihat situasi yang sudah bisa dikendalikan oleh Kasamatsu, Kise melompat dari kudanya,

"Ayo kita bertanding satu lawan satu, Aominecchi."

Tidak sampai satu jam, Kise sudah kewalahan melawan Aomine, tetapi di matanya masih terpancar semangat yang membara yang membuat Aomine semakin kesal melihatnya. Apa - apaan, Kise? Gerakannya sejak tadi menjadi lebih liar dan tidak beraturan, seakan - akan dia sedang mencoba sesuatu di tengah pertarungannya itu. Aomine menghantam pedangnya dengan kencang sampai pedang milik Kise terlempar kemudian pria berambut biru laut itu menatapnya dengan wajah kesal,

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak cukup sabar untuk menunggu sampai kau siap, Kise."

Sebuah tebasan dia layangkan pada Kise yang tangannya masih bergetar karena hentakan pedang mereka yang begitu keras akan tetapi pedang yang ia tebaskan bertemu dengan sebilah pedang yang berukirkan lambang kebesaran kerajaan Kaijou. Sesosok pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat dan garis mata yang tegas serta tajam berwarna abu - abu yang bersinar kebiruan menoleh pada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kise!? Cepat kalahkan dia!" Kasamatsu berhasil menangkis tebasan Aomine dengan pedangnya, tapi dia hampir yakin kalau ibu jarinya patah karena tenaganya begitu kuat. Kasamatsu memberikan pedangnya yang satu lagi pada Kise setelah mendorong Aomine mundur untuk memberikan mereka celah,

"Heh, tidak buruk, Jenderal." Ucap Aomine dengan nada mengejek,

"Apa - apaan cara bicaramu itu kepada orang yang lebih tua, bocah?"

Heh, pria ini boleh juga, pikir Aomine dalam hati. Sewaktu dia ingin membalas ucapan jenderal Kaijou yang terlihat berkharisma itu, Kise yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan sesuatu menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat. Dia tiba - tiba menebas Aomine dengan tebasan yang persis sama dengan yang ia lakukan barusan.

"Kise kau…!"

Aomine balas menyerang dan Kisepun membalasnya lagi, mereka terus bertarung dengan gerakan seperti film yang diputar berulang - ulang. Tiba - tiba Kasamatsu bersiul dengan kencang dan para binatang berhamburan keluar, untuk mereka yang biasa hidup di daerah pergunungan, mereka mengetahui arti dari tanda itu dan langsung bergegas menuju kaki gunung. Siulan Kasamatsu berarti peringatan bahwa gunung akan mulai aktif sesaat lagi.

"Kise, cepat kemari!"

"Senpai duluan saja!"

"Apa? Ada apa ini?"

Tanah mulai bergetar dan asap mulai turun dari atas gunung,

"Aominecchi, cepat menjauh dari situ…!"

Tiba - tiba tanah di sekitar Aomine membentuk retakan yang sangat besar, kalau terjatuh, dia akan terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat terjal dan dia tidak tahu itu.

Tapi Kise mengetahuinya, oleh karena itu dia menariknya dan berhasil mencegahnya jatuh ke dalam jurang itu. Sebagai gantinya, dialah yang tidak sempat melarikan diri saat tanah di bawahnya mulai retak, dia mendorong Aomine ke arah Kasamatsu sambil menyeringai padanya dengan mata hampir tertutup seperti yang sering dia lakukan dulu,

"Aominecchi bodoh."

"KISE!"

.

.

.

Sosoknya yang terjatuh makin lama makin menghilang sementara getarannya terasa semakin melambat dan aktifitas gunung mulai reda seakan telah puas memakan korban, Aomine menoleh pada sang pemimpin Kaijou dengan geram. Tapi sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu, pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu menarik kerah baju yang dia pakai sampai mereka saling bertatap mata dalam jarak yang dekat,

"Jangan salah, aku menarikmu karena Kise ingin menyelamatkanmu. Pikir lagi siapa yang paling ingin menyelamatkannya, bocah." Kasamatsu melepaskan pegangannya dengan perlahan sambil beranjak menuju ke tempat di mana Kise terjatuh,

"Dia terjatuh dari tempat yang lumayan tinggi, tapi aku ingat di bawah sana ada sungai." Ujar seorang pria berambut hitam kecoklatan, Kobori Koji.

"Kalau beruntung, dia akan jatuh ke sungai." Timpal pemuda berambut kuning kecoklatan bernama Nakamura Shinya,

"Tapi dengan kecepatan seperti itu apa dia akan selamat?" Tanya seorang laki - laki berambut hitam dengan poni menyamping, Moriyama Yoshitaka.

"KISEEEEEEE!" Teriak pria dengan alis paling tebal dan rambut jabrik berwarna cokelat tua dengan nama Hayakawa Mitsuhiro.

"Hayakawa, jangan teriak keras - keras." Protes Kasamatsu pada pria berambut cokelat tua itu. Kasamatsu mengawasi kondisi di sekelilingnya dan dia dapat melihat para prajurit Touo sedang berusaha membantu teman mereka yang terjepit ataupun terjebak diantara lubang dan bebatuan. Dia berbalik dan menatap Aomine dengan wajah yang menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai pemimpin Kaijou.

"Aku tidak kehilangan prajuritku sama sekali dan kau telah kehilangan hampir seperempat prajuritmu sementara sisanya sudah kehilangan semangat bertarung."

Lanjutnya,

"Kuberikan dua pilihan, satu, kita sama - sama menarik pasukan dan mundur atau dua, kita lanjut berperang dan sama - sama kehilangan seluruh pasukan."

"Hah, siapa yang licik sekarang?" Timpal pria bermata sipit di belakang Aomine, Kasamatsu hanya tersenyum dengan cool dalam menanggapinya dengan berkata,

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kami adalah orang baik." Dia lalu menatap Aomine untuk kedua kalinya dan berkata dengan tegas,

"Peperangan ini adalah kekalahan kami, fakta itu tidak akan berubah. Meskipun pasukan kami masih utuh, sudah tidak ada yang dapat menandingimu, namun aku yakin kau pun sudah tidak memiliki keinginan bertarung. Mana yang kau pilih?"

Aomine berbalik dan mengatakan,

"Ayo pergi, di sini sudah tidak ada apa - apa lagi."

Beberapa saat kemudian Kasamatsu juga pergi dengan para perwira kepercayaannya di sampingnya, mereka berkuda dengan tegap dan penuh kepercayaan diri meskipun mereka telah mengakui kekalahan mereka, sosok mereka sangat pantas untuk menyandang nama _T__he __Blue Elites._

.

.

.

"_Ah… Padahal aku sudah berjanji padanya...Maaf ya… Kagamicchi..."_

Sosok yang terakhir dia lihat adalah sosok Aomine yang menjulurkan tangan padanya, dan sosok Kasamatsu yang berusaha mencegah Aomine dari bertindak lebih jauh dari itu… Lalu dunia menjadi gelap dalam seketika… Hanya teriakan namanya yang memekikkan telinga yang dapat dia dengar.

Tiba - tiba dia merasa seperti mendengar suaranya, ini suara pria berambut merah itu, suara pria bodoh yang pernah dia tipu dan hampir ia habisi. Yang memaafkannya dan menyelamatkannya dari kehidupan yang monoton untuk kedua kalinya… Yang menemaninya berlatih siang dan malam... Kagamicchi…!

Kise membuka kedua matanya kembali dan dengan cepat mengamati sekelilingnya untuk menemukan sesuatu… Sesuatu yang bisa dia… Ah! Itu dia! Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah dinding yang berbatu, berharap untuk dapat meraih sesuatu yang dapat menjadi pegangan dan dia berhasil menggenggam sebuah batu yang besar untuk menahan tubuhnya, urat tangannya tertarik dan ia yakin tulangnya bergeser karena harus menahan hentakan tubuhnya yang jatuh demikian cepat, selain itu, tubuhnya terayun dan membentur dinding bebatuan dengan keras… Pemuda cantik berambut pirang itu melihat sekelilingnya, dia sudah jatuh cukup dalam dan di bawahnya terdapat seperti pepohonan, berarti dia sudah hampir sampai ke dasar, apa itu sungai yang dia lihat?

Tangannya sudah tidak mampu menahan sakit dan bebannya lagi dan diapun memutuskan untuk melepasnya, apabila terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, hanya air sungailah yang menjadi harapannya. Kise pun terjatuh ke sungai dan untungnya, sungai itu cukup dalam. Dengan sisa - sisa tenaganya, dia berhasil membawa dirinya ke pinggir sungai sambil meraih daratan yang berpasir, ia kehilangan kesadarannya di sana.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kekuatan hati yang berpegang janji,_**

**_Genggamlah tanganku, cinta..._**

**_Ku tak akan pergi, meninggalkanmu sendiri..._**

**_Temani hatimu, cinta..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

A/N:

**shiro yuki : **Terima kasih reviewnya, sudah dilanjutkan, double update malah~

**dee-mocchan : **Makasih reviewnya, suka deh baca reviewnya dee-mocchan san, iya kise uke itu wajib buat setsu /ketawa iblis. Sudah diupdate, sebenarnya yang chapter kmarin lebih kaya' chapter 1.5 sih hahaha /dilempar

**kurokolovers : **Makasih reviewnya, maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya kurang greget, semoga chapter ini lebih greget.

**LolyGothica : **Wahh ayo fangirling bareng! /terus siapa yang lanjutin /ditendang. Kagakise baru akan mulai di chapter - chapter selanjutnya, semoga ga ngebosenin buat LolyGothica san.

**ryuko : **Lanjut! Semoga ryuko san suka!

**The Silver Fire : **Kise unyu~! Udah lanjut dong~

**akai girl : **hum hum untuk lemon kaya'nya belum sanggup deh, cuman menjerumus sih masih mungkin hehe...

**Chesee-ssu : **Ahhh terima kasih banyak~~~ Seneng banget Chesee-ssu review fic setsu lagi~ itu lanjutnya... /mundur pelan - pelan

**reader sekseeeh yg ga jomblo :** lol mahap, biasa, writers block. Hahaha, Setsu malah suka banget setting AU di jaman dulu begini, makannya fic Setsu banyak yang setting past AU (banyak yang gantung juga /dilempar) Makasih~~ Semoga chapter ini bisa bikin reader san makin tertarik sama setting ini~

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk review dan favorite dan follownya, dan terima kasih sudah baca fic ini!**

**Mungkin mau menyisihkan sedikit waktunya untuk menekan tombol review dan meninggalkan kesan pesan maupun kritik dan saran tentang fic ini, koreksi juga boleh~ Sekali lagi terima kasih udah baca~**

**ps: Makasih banyak untuk LolyGothica yang udah kasih tahu kalau hakama itu cuma bagian celana, jujur saya baru tahu orz. Setelah cari - cari ternyata bagian atasnya itu Keikogi dan bagian bawahnya Hakama. ;v; Terima kasih udah dikasih tahu! m(^ ^)m**


End file.
